Hopelessly Hopeful
by Maria Ana
Summary: Justin Finch-Fletchley wasn't stupid, not by any means. But his hope only served in blinding him. Onesided Ginny/Justin


Notes; For the Collect Them All Challenge.

Character; Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Prompt; Title- Hopelessly Hopeful

He watched her all the time.

When their respective Houses had class together, he'd make sure to sit behind her as much as possible. He learned some of her classroom quirks, like how she would bite her lip when preparing a particularly difficult potion or how she'd twirl a lock of auburn hair around her finger while listening to the professor speak. He often wondered if the silky tresses were as soft as they looked. When reading from her books she had a tendency to mutter some passages under her breath and she frequently dazed off during History of Magic, though he really couldn't blame her. Justin reckoned he spent more time watching her chew the end of her quill than actually listening to the lectures.

He watched her in the Great Hall while she ate and laughed with her friends. Her appetite seemed to rival that of her brothers', though her frame remained petite and body lithe. He loved to hear her laugh, it was loud and she snorted sometimes, but it was always so beautifully wholehearted and genuine. That was possibly one of his favorite things about her, her face lit up when she smiled and it just made Ginny Weasley that much more lovely to him.

His gaze never left her form when she flew above the quidditch pitch, zooming between other players with ease and a grace that was admirable. Being in the air seemed as natural as breathing to her and for the longest time he wondered how she'd gotten so good at the sport. Then one day in passing he heard George Weasley telling someone that she learned by swiping their brooms from the broom shed when they weren't home to practice. He found that charming.

Then there were times where she'd been hit by a bludger and knocked off her broom by an opponent and he would jump out of his seat in fear and concern, but before he could even lift his wand, Harry Potter was there, always the hero. He'd have to force himself to sit back down, fists clenched on his thighs, and remind himself that she was not his to worry about.

But he hoped someday she would be.

* * *

Justin remembered when the realization that she may be lost to him struck. It had been their fourth year, during the second task of the triwizard tournament. The champions had submerged themselves in the lake and the atmosphere in the stands was tense. He'd been watching Ginny for awhile and noticed as a troubled look crept it's way into her chestnut colored eyes, how her skin paled and a permanent frown had made it's way onto her lips the longer Potter stayed under water.

Each time the surface rippled and someone broke out from under the icy depths she'd jump up in anticipation, much the same way he did during her matches, only to slowly take her seat again and gnaw on her fingernails, the anxiety radiating off of her. By the time Krum had emerged with Hermione Granger, her face was so white the freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose and cheeks were glaringly obvious.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bothered by her concern for Harry, but Justin decided that it was normal, for they were friends and it was normal to worry about your friends.

When Potter finally came up sputtering, dragging both Ron and Gabrielle up with him, an expression of pure relief spread across her face, and she jumped up and down with her brothers, laughing and crying at the same time.

He wasn't quite sure why it felt as if his throat had dropped down into his stomach.

* * *

After that day, he watched her watch him with that same hopeful look he was sure he wore in her presence.

For awhile Justin was able to ignore it, he held on to the possibility that maybe Ginny would notice him someday. But as the years went by the famous young wizard seemed to take a liking to the red headed beauty. They would often catch each other's gaze across the table in the Great Hall and she would blush prettily or smile shyly and Justin wished more than anything that it was _him _sitting across from her and not Potter.

Then what were simply looks progressed into the brushing of hands in the hallway, a peck on the cheek, or an overly drawn out hug. And every time Justin witnessed one of these acts he felt his heart clench just a little tighter because he knew, somewhere deep down, that they were right for each other.

Maybe it was selfish and wrong but he prayed Potter never saw her for how beautiful, courageous, and witty she really was.

* * *

Sometime during his 6th year Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley announced their relationship.

That was the day he stopped watching her.


End file.
